


Tonight (01)

by MuRongQing



Series: 锤基pwp合集 [9]
Category: Tonight - Fandom
Genre: Loki - Freeform, M/M, Thor - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuRongQing/pseuds/MuRongQing
Summary: 第一章惯例走剧情，下一章开车～
Relationships: Loki/Thor
Series: 锤基pwp合集 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602712
Kudos: 9





	Tonight (01)

动感酷炫的音乐响彻整个酒吧，但舞池里只有一个人在跳舞。

挺胯，扭臀，腰肢灵活得像是一条小蛇。

洛基站在高高的舞台上睥睨台下所有人。他一手抓住钢管，整个人随之翻跃起来绕着管子转了一圈，衣服的下摆被旋转的风带起，露出若隐若现的抹胸。

瘦而漂亮，锁骨在灯光的映照下美得过分。

紧身短裤包裹着他挺翘圆润的屁股，在他翻身把双腿摆成一字型的时候，更加显得诱惑。

长靴踩在钢管上，发出清脆的声响，洛基勾着嘴角完整地转了一圈，用两条腿夹住唯一支撑他的东西，双手张开仰起头。

仅仅是这一个动作，就让无数人疯狂。

音乐的节奏渐快，人群爆发出的尖叫声如同波浪滚滚而来，掀起了一阵阵狂潮。

洛基跟着节奏落在地面上，跳动着变换了几个舞步，扭动腰身慢慢趴到地面上，又用柔软的腰肢支撑自己站起来。饱满的臀部一览无余，一滴汗水从他的发尾滴落下来。

他随手捡起舞台上被什么人扔过来的玫瑰花轻嗅了一下，对挥舞着手的台下观众做了一个飞吻，笑着挑起那双勾人心魂的眼睛。

玫瑰被他随手扔出去，他身后接到玫瑰的人激动到近乎晕眩，可他本人毫不在意地抽身离开。

洛基自己抽身得爽快，丝毫不顾忌在别人心里留下了怎样的波澜。他自是潇洒，可旁人再也忘不了他。

他是天上的星辰，是坠落凡间的神明。

索尔有些恍惚地看着台上光芒四射的少年，三魂丢了七魄。

Tonight。

五彩缤纷的光束从天花板射下来，在地上形成纷乱的光圈。旋转彩灯里随意变幻的颜色让人眼花缭乱，劲爆的歌曲简直可以刺破人的耳膜。

这里灯红酒绿，纸醉金迷。人人都在这里放松买醉，和互不相识的人一起跳舞，喷洒出的酒水饮料让本来就模糊不清的景象更为虚幻。

空气里弥漫着烟酒混杂的气味，暧昧的气息在封闭的空间里流动。

鼓点声敲击着灵魂，酒精麻痹了神经。

午夜十二点，酒吧狂欢的时刻。

索尔靠在高大的椅背上，一手拿着酒杯，一边用冷淡的眼睛扫了一遍四周。

范达尔搂着一个女孩看向一晚上都兴致缺缺的索尔，凑到他耳边大喊：“你到底是来干嘛的！”

一分钟前，索尔才拒绝了第不知道多少波来搭讪的女孩。

索尔冷冷地看过去：“不是你们拖着我来的吗？”他皱起眉：“希芙呢？”

范达尔朝着舞池努努嘴。

大小姐早就跳嗨了，在这家才开了两个月就已经风靡全市的酒吧里如鱼得水。

索尔翻了个白眼。

午夜的钟声敲响，原本混乱的灯光骤然暗下来，音乐声停止，只有酒吧中央的舞台上有一束白色的聚光灯，斜斜的打在地上形成一个圈。

原本就躁动不已的舞池此刻显得有些疯狂。

范达尔笑着看向不明所以、眉头皱起来的索尔：“今天晚上，是这个酒吧一月一次的狂欢夜。”

一张华丽到夸张的王座从天而降，由两根细到几乎看不见的绳子吊着，背对着人群缓缓下降。

可人们并非为此尖叫。

一个黑发的少年坐于其上，发丝被吹得飘扬起来。

他有着一双漂亮暧昧、水光潋滟的绿色眼睛，高耸的颧骨，挺直的鼻梁，以及为众人所知的随时可以吐出刻薄话语的唇；他的皮肤白皙到有些病态，脸颊微微凹陷，脸庞是凌厉的线条，勾勒出小巧的下巴。他那黑色的头发垂落在肩膀上，漆黑得像是永不见天日的黑夜，更衬得他肌肤如雪。

他的手搭在座椅的扶手上，漫不经心地敲击着，嘴角勾起一个笑。如同神明一样的人慵懒地靠在椅背上，随着座椅的缓慢转动，像是巡视领地一般抬眼扫了一圈台下的人群，视线在某个瞬间和索尔对上。

琉璃般的眼睛里并没有想象中的欲望或者其他的什么旖旎东西，干干净净，却看不到底。

不知道是不是错觉，索尔觉得台上的少年对着自己笑了一下。

于万人中万幸得以相逢。

索尔只觉得，九天十地，千秋万代，四海八荒，再没有人能比得上他。

人们为他尖叫。

整个舞池都为他疯魔，为他沉沦，为他痴狂。

洛基精致，漂亮，高傲，气质如同高山上的雪松，但浑身带着刺。这个少年并非善类，看一眼就知道。可他就是让人为之迷醉，就像是漂亮的毒舌吐出蛇信发出邀请，又像是诱惑人走向迷失的海妖，或者是那在神秘之地恣意绽放的黑色曼陀罗。

你当然会觉得他危险，“洛基”就是危险、谎言与欺骗的代名词。

但你没法儿不被他引诱着心甘情愿地走向深渊。

你没法儿不爱他。

“知道人们叫他什么吗？”范达尔笑着转了转手里的酒杯，看向已经呆住的索尔。

王座落于地面。

轻轻一声响，落在索尔耳朵里却如惊天雷声。

颇有一种“刹那间澈静明通”之感。

索尔清楚地看到洛基慢条斯理地解开原本披在他身上的墨绿色风衣，露出魅惑到极致的身体。

他穿着墨绿色的及腰短袖外套，露出纤细的腰身，从敞开的部分隐隐能看到少年平坦的胸部被黑色的抹胸裹起来——明明是不需要的东西，反而更让他显得魅惑。下身是一条皮质的短裤，腰间系着的金属皮带很好地勾勒出他的身形；黑色的长靴包裹着他匀称笔直的小腿，金色的金属扣作为装饰点缀其间。

一截雪白的大腿露出来，一个精致的腿环扣在上面，垂下来的流苏在左腿外侧随着动作摇晃。

洛基头上带着一顶黑色的小礼帽，这顶只有出席高档宴会才需要戴的帽子和身上的衣服风格截然不同，可两者一起出现在他身上却完全没有显得违和。

高贵与魅惑并存，冷淡与热情共生。

他仿佛天生就是矛盾的集合体，一边说着谎言，一边吐露真心。

洛基放下原本翘着的腿，动作有些夸张地从王座上走下来。他张开双手面对台下近乎疯狂的人群，露出一个狡黠的笑意：“准备好了吗？你们的救世主就在这里！”

灯光忽然间绚烂无比，一时间快要晃花人眼。酒吧里爆发出的尖叫声掀翻屋顶，脚下的地面似乎都随之震动。

索尔捏紧了手里的酒杯，细细的杯柄出现裂痕。

“The savior.”

洛基再一次灵巧地攀上钢管，伸手抓住原先隐藏在屋顶的一根红绸，不紧不慢地把它缠到白皙的右手手腕上。

鲜红的颜色刺激着神经，把台上本就蛊惑众生的人衬得越发不可方物。

像是开在茂密丛林里的罂粟。

洛基随即放开原先抓着钢管的手。

他整个人飘荡在半空中，晃晃悠悠。

索尔骤然捏紧了手，比起洛基还带着笑意的眼睛，他要紧张得多。

其实这种动作对索尔来说是很轻松的，他做的事比这要危险太多。可他此刻手心后背全是冷汗，自己都不知道在担心些什么。

少年的动作无比娴熟，他直接拉紧了红绸子，做了半个前空翻的动作用两条腿夹住绸带，右脚绕了一圈把绸带缠在脚踝上，解开手上的。

惊呼声不断响起，洛基很享受这样的声音，他勾住右腿，仅仅凭借着脚踝的着力点就让自己的身子正了过来。

索尔松了一口气。

他心里隐隐觉得有什么不对劲的地方，但一时被重新响起来的尖叫声打断。

洛基猛地向下坠落了好几米，所有人惊叫不已。

可让所有人都为他捏了一把汗的小王子淡定无比，他在离地面一米的时候才伸出手抓住绸带，翻身勾住一边的钢管，从绸带又回到了原先的地方。

音乐走向了尾声，洛基又炫技一般在钢管上做了几个高难度的动作，让所有人都为他惊呼尖叫，才满意地落到地面上。

他抬起眼从台下一一看过，酒吧奇异地安静下来。

洛基嘴角露出一个笑，脸上是无辜的表情，眼睛里却又流露出恶作剧一样的心思。

他伸手摘下头上的帽子，好像是恩赐似的开口：“今天会有一个受到神明眷顾的人能拿到这顶帽子。”

欢呼声顿时再次响起，洛基伸出一根手指放在唇上，微不可查地把视线转向索尔。

索尔一愣。

洛基踩着音乐最后一小节拽住红绸升到半空，扬手把帽子扔出去。

小礼帽划过一道完美的抛物线，越过人山人海，向着索尔飞来。

索尔下意识伸手，接住了帽子。

音乐最后一个鼓点敲下，一切归于无声。

索尔赫然抬头看向洛基，洛基笑得无辜又纯真，不带任何情感地拍手：“让我们恭喜这位先生。”

酒吧的灯突然全部熄灭，第一次见识的人忍不住发出惊慌失措的声音。五秒钟后灯光恢复，台上的人已经消失得无影无踪。

就像是今夜做的一场梦。

索尔低头看向手里的帽子，抿起嘴角。

**Author's Note:**

> 第一章惯例走剧情，下一章开车～


End file.
